1968 Winter Olympics
Anatoli Firsov 16 points | mvp = | prevseason = 1967 or 1964 Olympics | nextseason = 1969 or 1972 Olympics }} The men's ice hockey tournament at the 1968 Winter Olympics held in Grenoble, France, was the 11th Olympic Championship, also serving as the 35th World Championships and the 46th European Championships. This was the last Olympic tournament to include the World and European titles. Games were held at the Palais des Sports. The Soviet Union won their third Olympic gold medal, eighth World Championship and twelfth European Championship. Czechoslovakia won the silver, followed by Canada taking the bronze. This was Canada's tenth Olympic ice hockey medal, a feat not matched by any other nation as of the 2014 Winter Olympics (Canada's men's team has 15 medals as of 2014). For the first (and only) time, not all qualifiers were given the opportunity to play for medals, as the lowest two ranked qualifiers (Japan and Austria), together with host France were placed directly into the Consolation Group. Poland and Italy qualified but declined to participate.Duplacey p. 5051967 summary that notes qualifiers Highlights East Germany participated for the first and only time in these games and played its final game with rival West Germany. The West prevailed 4-2.Olympic summary Finland pulled off an historic first, defeating Canada in the second day of competition. In their penultimate match of the tournament, the USSR team lost to the Czechoslovakian team, which gave a tie-breaking advantage to the latter as each team had a record of 5 wins, 1 loss (10 points) with one game remaining. Yet the USSR team was also tied with Canada and would play the Canadians for the final game of the tournament. For teams finishing with identical records, it is games between the tied teams that determines placings.Podneiks p. 110 In their final matches of the tournament, Sweden tied with Czechoslovakia, while the USSR won its game that day against Canada, and the triple championship. To win the championship, Czechoslovakia needed to win its game against Sweden and for Canada to lose or tie its match with USSR. Had Canada won against USSR and Czechoslovakia won its game over Sweden, Canada would have tied Czechoslovakia with 12 points but prevailed in the tie breaker to win the championship. For the USSR, their loss broke a record tying streak of 39 straight World Championship games without a loss.Wallechinsky p. 614 Medalists First round East Germany - Norway 3:1 (2:1, 1:0, 0:0) 4. February 1968 - Grenoble Goalscorers: Joachim Ziesche, Lothar Fuchs, Peter Prusa - Odd Syversen. Finland - Yugoslavia 11:2 (3:0, 6:0, 2:2) ' '''4. February 1968 - Grenoble' Goalscorers: Lasse Oksanen 2, Esa Peltonen 2, Matti Reunamаki 2, Juhani Wahlsten, Veli-Pekka Ketola, Matti Keinonen, Matti Harju, Pekka Leimu - Albin Felc, Franc Smolej. ' West Germany - Romania 7:0 (1:0, 3:0, 3:0)' 4. February 1968 - Grenoble Goalscorers: Gustav Hanig 2, Alois Schloder, Ernst Kopf, Otto Schneitberger, Horst Meindl, Heinz Weisenbach. Finland, East Germany and West Germany qualify for Group A medal round. Romania, Yugoslavia and Norway participate in Group B for 9th-14th place. World Championship Group A (France) Final Round First place team wins gold, second silver and third bronze. Czechoslovakia – USA 5:1 (1:1, 2:0, 2:0) 6. February 1968 – Grenoble Goal scorers: Suchý, Havel, Jiřík, Hejma, Jiří Holík – Volmar. Referees: Dahlberg, Wiking (SWE) USSR – Finland 8:0 (3:0, 2:0, 3:0) 6. February 1968 – Grenoble Goal scorers: Starshinov 2, Mishakov 2, Zimin 2, Firsov, Populanov. Referees: Bucala, Kořínek (TCH) Canada – West Germany 6:1 (0:0, 4:1, 2:0) 6. February 1968 – Grenoble Goal scorers: Bourbonnais 2, Cadieux, Dinnen, Mott, Huck – Kopf. Referees: Seglin, Snietkov (URS) Sweden – USA 4:3 (0:0, 4:2, 0:1) 7. February 1968 – Grenoble Goal scorers: Nilsson, Wickberg, Hedlund, Bengsston – Falkman, Lilyholm, Nanne. Referees: McEvoy, Kubinec (CAN) USSR – East Germany 9:0 (4:0, 2:0, 3:0) 7. February 1968 – Grenoble Goal scorers: Firsov 3, Vikulov 2, Mishakov, Starshinov, Alexandrov, Zaytsev. Referees: Wycisk (POL), Johannessen (NOR) Czechoslovakia – West Germany 5:1 (1:0, 2:0, 2:1) 8. February 1968 – Grenoble Goal scorers: Hrbatý, Golonka, Havel, Hejma, Ševčík – Lax. Referees: Kubinec, McEvoy (CAN) Canada – Finland 2:5 (1:2, 0:1, 1:2) 8. February 1968 – Grenoble Goal scorers: O’Shea, McMillan – Keinonen, Oksanen, J. Peltonen, Koskela, Wahlsten. Referees: Trumble (USA), Seglin (URS) Sweden – West Germany 5:4 (4:3, 0:0, 1:1) 9. February 1968 – Grenoble Goal scorers: Svedberg, Lundström, Nordlander, Olsson, Öberg – Kuhn, Hanig, Reif, Kopf. Referees: Kořínek, Bucala (TCH) USSR – USA 10:2 (6:0, 4:2, 0:0) 9. February 1968 – Grenoble Goal scorers: Firsov 3, Blinov 2, Populanov 2, Kuzkin, Starshinov, Moyseyev – Ross, Morrison. Referees: Dahlberg (SWE), Kubinec (CAN) Canada – East Germany 11:0 (4:0, 4:0, 3:0) 9. February 1968 – Grenoble Goal scorers: Mott 4, Huck 2, Hargreaves, O’Shea, Bourbonnais, Monteith, H. Pinder. Referees: Trumble (USA), Sillankorva (FIN) ' Czechoslovakia – Finland 4:3 (0:1, 3:0, 1:2)' 10. February 1968 – Grenoble Goal scorers: Nedomanský 2, Golonka, Havel – Keinonen, Ketola, Oksanen. Referees: Wiking (SWE), Snětkov (URS) Sweden – East Germany 5:2 (1:0, 2:1, 2:1) 10. February 1968 – Grenoble Goal scorers: Hedlund 2, Wickberg, Lundström, Henriksson – Plotka, Fuchs. Referees: Seglin (URS), Wycisk (POL) Canada – USA 3:2 (1:2, 0:0, 2:0) 11. February 1968 – Grenoble Goal scorers: Cadieux 2, Johnston – Pleau, Riutta. Referees: Snietkov, Seglin (URS) USSR – West Germany 9:1 (4:1, 4:0, 1:0) 11. February 1968 – Grenoble Goal scorers: Populanov 2, Alexandrov 2, Ionov, Starshinov, Mayorov, Moyseyev, Firsov – Funk. Referees: Trumble (USA), Valentin (AUT) Czechoslovakia – East Germany 10:3 (5:2, 1:0, 4:1) 12. February 1968 – Grenoble Goal scorers: Horešovský 4, Nedomanský 2, Jiřík, Suchý, Kochta, Ševčík – Karrenbauer, Novy, Peters. Referees: Dahlberg (SWE), Sillankorva (FIN) Sweden – Finland 5:1 (1:0, 2:1, 2:0) 12. February 1968 – Grenoble Goal scorers: Wickberg 2, Granholm, Nillsson, Bengsston – Oksanen. Referees: Kubinec (CAN), Kořínek (TCH) USA – West Germany 8:1 (2:1, 4:0, 2:0) 12. February 1968 – Grenoble Goal scorers: Volmar 2, Ross, Morrison, Nanne, Pleau, Cunnoff, P. Hurley – Funk. Referees: McEvoy (CAN), Seglin (URS) USSR – Sweden 3:2 (1:1, 0:0, 2:1) 13. February 1968 – Grenoble Goal scorers: Firsov 2, Blinov – Öberg, Svedberg. Referees: Kubinec (CAN), Kořínek (TCH) ' Czechoslovakia – Canada 2:3 (0:0, 0:3, 2:0)' 13. February 1968 – Grenoble Goal scorers: Havel, Nedomanský – Huck, Bourbonnais, Cadieux. Referees: Trumble (USA), Sillankorva (FIN) East Germany – Finland 2:3 (1:2, 0:1, 1:0) 14. February 1968 – Grenoble Goal scorers: R. Noack, Peters – Harju 2, Keinonen. Referees: Bucala (TCH), Dahlberg (SWE) East Germany – USA 4:6 (1:3, 1:1, 2:2) 15. February 1968 – Grenoble Goal scorers: Fuchs 2, Karrenbauer 2 – Stordahl 2, P. Hurley 2, Volmar, Lilyholm. Referees: Kubinec (CAN), Seglin (URS) Sweden – Canada 0:3 (0:2, 0:0, 0:1) 15. February 1968 – Grenoble Goal scorers: Johnston, G. Pinder, O‘Shea. Referees: Sillankorva (FIN), Kořínek (TCH) Czechoslovakia – USSR 5:4 (3:1, 1:1, 1:2) 15. February 1968 - Grenoble Goal scorers: Ševčík, Hejma, Havel, Golonka, Jiřík – Mayorov 2, Blinov, Populanov. Referees: Trumble (USA), Dahlberg (SWE) Finland– West Germany 4:1 (2:1, 1:0, 1:0) 16. February 1968 – Grenoble Goal scorers: Leimu 2, Ketola, J. Peltonen – Schloder. Referees: Kořínek, Bucala (TCH) East Germany – West Germany 2:4 (0:1, 1:2, 1:1) 17. February 1968 – Grenoble Goal scorers: Hiller, Fuchs – Funk, Waitl, Hanig, Lax. Referees: McEvoy (CAN), Kořínek (TCH) USA – Finland 1:1 (1:1, 0:0, 0:0) 17. February 1968 – Grenoble Goal scorers: Volmar – Wahlsten. Referees: Kubinec (CAN), Seglin (URS) Czechoslovakia – Sweden 2:2 (1:1, 1:0, 0:1) 17. February 1968 – Grenoble Goal scorers: Golonka, Hrbatý – Bengtsson, Henriksson. Referees: Trumble (USA), Sillankorva (FIN) USSR – Canada 5:0 (1:0, 1:0, 3:0) 17. February 1968 – Grenoble Goal scorers: Firsov 2, Mishakov, Starshinov, Zimin. Referees: Trumble (USA), Dahlberg (SWE) World Championship Group B (France) Consolation Round Teams in this group play for 9th-14th places. Yugoslavia – Japan 5:1 (2:0, 0:0, 3:1) 7. February 1968 – Grenoble Goalscorers: Tisler 2, Beravs, Felc, Mlakar – Iwamoto. Romania – Austria 3:2 (2:1, 1:1, 0:0) 7. February 1968 – Grenoble Goalscorers: Fagarasi, Calamar, Mois – Schupp, Samonig. Norway – France 4:1 (1:1, 2:0, 1:0) 8. February 1968 – Grenoble Goalscorers: Hagensen, Smefjell, Dalsören, Mikkelsen – Liberman. France – Romania 3:7 (0:2, 0:2, 3:3) 9. February 1968 – Grenoble Goalscorers: Itzicsohn, Mazza, Lacarriere – Iuliu Szabo 2, Florescu 2, Pana, Geza Szabo, Stefan. Yugoslavia – Austria 6:0 (2:0, 2:0, 2:0) 9. February 1968 – Grenoble Goalscorers: Ivo Jan 3, Roman Smolej, Tisler, Klinar. Japan – Norway 4:0 (2:0, 2:0, 0:0) 10. February 1968 – Grenoble Goalscorers: Okajima 2, Ebina, Araki. France – Austria 2:5 (0:1, 2:3, 0:1) 11. February 1968 – Grenoble Goalscorers: Faucomprez, Caux – Puschnig 2, Kirchbaumer, St. John, Schupp. Japan – Romania 5:4 (3:0, 1:3, 1:1) 12. February 1968 – Grenoble Goalscorers: Hikigi 2, Araki, Itoh, Kudo – Florescu, Pana, Mois, Ionescu. Norway – Austria 5:4 (3:1, 2:1, 0:2) 12. February 1968 – Grenoble Goalscorers: Dalsören 2, Bjölbak, Olsen, Hansen – Schupp 2, Weingärtner, St. John. France – Yugoslavia 1:10 (0:6, 0:1, 1:3) 13. February 1968 – Grenoble Goalscorers: Itzicsohn – Tisler 3, Ivo Jan 2, Felc 2, Beravs, Roman Smolej, Hiti. Norway – Romania 4:3 (2:2, 1:1, 1:0) 14. February 1968 – Grenoble Goalscorers: Bergeid, Olsen, Syversen, Mikkelsen – Pana, Iuliu Szabo, Czaka. Japan – Austria 11:1 (1:0, 6:0, 4:1) 15. February 1968 – Grenoble Goalscorers: Itoh 2, Okajima 2, Hikigi 2, Araki, Kudo, Takashima, Toriyabe, Iwamoto – Puschnig. Yugoslavia – Romania 9:5 (5:3, 1:1, 3:1) 16. February 1968 – Grenoble Goalscorers: Roman Smolej 2, Tisler 2, Felc 2, Ivo Jan, Hiti, Jug – Iuliu Szabo 2, Tekei, Florescu, Geza Szabo. France – Japan 2:6 (0:0, 0:4, 2:2) 17. February 1968 – Grenoble Goalscorers: Mazza, Faucomprez – Ebina 2, Hikigi, Itoh, Okajima, Araki. Yugoslavia – Norway 3:2 (1:1, 0:0, 2:1) 17. February 1968 – Grenoble Goalscorers: Hiti, Franz Smolej, Ivo Jan - Dalsören, Bjölbak. Final ranking # # # # # # # # # # # # # # European Championship final ranking # # # # # # # # # # # IIHF Awards Team Photos 67-68CanOly.jpg|Canada 68SovOly.jpg|Soviet Union 1968USAOly.jpg|United States Citations References * * *Hockey Hall Of Fame page on the 1968 Olympics * *Jeux Olympiques 1968 Category:Ice hockey at the Olympic Games Olympics, Winter Category:IIHF Men's World Ice Hockey Championships